An amazing place enter the ice kingdom
'An amazi'ng place enter the ice kingdom is the 6th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Wicky and his team are getting a party in ravenbrow now that armoni join the team she is going to gia is trying on dresses teddy is trying out which tie to where yvela is trying on diffrent heels arnold picking out pants ambiorix is brushing his hair and wicky is getting for the food thing are going great the party is in 12 hours while outside armoni is sitting down until she notice snow falling she tells teddy that is a sunny day teddy is all curious that when yvela came and said that probably the ice kingdom teddy ask what the ice kingdom she said is a kingdom above ravenbrow armoni tells she doesn't see kingdom in the sky yvela tells her that its very high armoni says that the reason its snowing that when ambiorix came and said that the kingdom is calling for help teddy ask how Amborix says if it snow on ravenbrow the kingdom is in need armoni then says that they should help them that when teddy calls gia arnold and wicky wicky ask what going on yvela tells him the ice kingdom is in need wicky. Wicky says let go gia ask what about the party arnold tells that they will make it back in time while out to save the ice kingdom armoni ask how are they gonna get up there yvela says that there is a whirlwind that can take them wicky sets out gia is afraid but wicky tells don't be the team goes inside the whirlwind that when they went up all of them was yelling wicky was enjoying himself when that there they seen the kingdom all of them was amaze they went inside they met a man name fanel who happy to see them arnold what happen fanel said ta voris has attack them gia who is ta voris fanel said he is apart of the 10 sins wicky is shock that when out of nowhere a tower blew many people ran that when wicky look up at the tower and he seen ta voris wicky as fanel is that him fanel said yes teddy as ta voris what he want ta voris said he wants to kill the god one that when he attack he uses fire bomb wicky dodge it gia use her sparkle eyes to try to defeat but ta voris uses his smoke breath wicky uses his fire power to attack then hia hurricane slash ta voria was hit but he able to send ice arrows at the team armoni uses her flower tornado to spin ta voria and then hit him after wicky uses his god power to attack he defeated ta voris they took back to the house there they ask him questions ta voris told them that of them will die that when maritza put him in prison in a portal wicky was still shock but he calm down by arnold later the team enjoyed the party Appearances # Wicky # Armoni # Teddy # Yvela # Amborix # Gia # Arnold # Fanel # Ta voris # Fanel # Maritza Fights * Wicky vs ta voris * Gia vs ta voris * Armoni vs ta voris Notes & trivia * Ta voris is the first sin the red flame took down * Ta voris is first sin wicky use god powers on * Wicky and armoni was only that able to match ta voris strength * Ta voris uses zarlar * Wicky and his friends to the ravenbrow party